


Don't Starve Writing Prompts

by PrometheusLaughs



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Expect lots of Webber, Gen, Gotta love Webber, WX too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28068720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrometheusLaughs/pseuds/PrometheusLaughs
Summary: Writing prompts for fans of Don't Starve that can't decide what they want to write.Some of the prompts given will be purely based on dialogue from the characters, others.. I dunno.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

Hello, before this mess of a book begins I'd like to notify you that these are public use! You do not need to ask me to use them.

Although, I'd be happy if you told me because I'd like to see what you came up with! I bet you're a swell writer. :-)


	2. Hurt/Comfort, Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can use these prompts however you want, the parenthesis is simply the context these quotes are said under.

"So, [WEBBER], you're a monster after all!"  
(said by Maxwell when inspecting a Webber that murdered him) 

"You're the real monster, [MAXWELL]!"  
(said by Webber when inspecting a Maxwell that murdered him) 

"You could never be a monster, [WEBBER]"  
(said by Wendy when inspecting a Webber who revived her)


	3. Miscellaneous

In the Constant it was usual for someone to die. They would simply be revived. What happens when one survivor cant be revived?


	4. Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The possible [FRIENDSHIP] between Wolfgang and Webber is underrated.
> 
> Idea: You could possibly think about Wolfgang slowly warming up to Webber.

"Is tiny monster-child, [WEBBER]! H-hello!"  
(Said by Wolfgang when inspecting Webber) 

"Creepy monster-[WEBBER] is nice kid."  
(Said by Wolfgang when inspecting a Webber who revived him) 

"Who squish small bug boy? Wolfgang will smash back!" (Said by Wolfgang when inspecting a ghost Webber) 

"[WOLFGANG] is really nice! I wish he'd stop messing up our head fur, though." (Said by Webber when inspecting a Wolfgang who revived him)


	5. Miscellaneous, Humor

Wilson spreads his punning/joking to the kids and everyone else is miserable. 

"Here comes my peer review!"  
(Said by Wilson when inspecting a Wickerbottom who murdered him) 

"[WEBBER] is really buggin' me for a heart."  
(Said by Wilson when inspecting ghost Webber) 

"[WES] thinks outside the invisible box."  
(Said by Wilson when inspecting a Wes who revived him) 

"Let us introduce you to our world wide web! Sh-sha!"  
(Said by Webber when inspecting a WX-78 who murdered him) 

"That was a bad experiment, [WILSON]... I'll get a heart."  
(Said by Wendy when inspecting a ghost Wilson) 

I dont have any more, need to search better.


	6. Humor

A survivor is insistent on asking Warly what his recipe for meatballs is, Warly finally breaks and reveals his secret recipe: 

one monster meat and three chunks of ice.


	7. Miscellaneous, Humor

The evil bastard friendship between WX-78 and Maxwell. 

"A shame about your death, [WX-78]. You were the only one I half-liked." (Said by Maxwell when inspecting a ghost WX-78)


	8. Miscellaneous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of the quotes for WX-78s revivers are pretty neat.

WX-78 treating the survivor that revived them like a minion.


	9. Miscellaneous

Walter finally finds the Werebeaver! And the Weregoose.. and the Weremoose.


	10. Humor

WX-78 bothering Warly for his Portable Crock Pot, Portable Grinding Mill and Portable Seasoning Station. 

Portable Crock Pot (finished)- "ANOTHER COMPETENT MACHINE HAS CREATED A MASTERPIECE" 

Portable Grinding Mill- "WE HAVE SO MUCH IN COMMON"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just laughing my ass off at the thought of WX flirting with a literal pot.


	11. Humor/Miscellaneous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somewhat related to last chapter

WX-78 and the Science Family. 

"MOTHER?"(Said by WX-78 when inspecting the Science Machine) 

"HELLO, FRIEND"(Said by WX-78 when inspecting the Alchemy Engine and Thermometer)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theres more examples but I'm lazy,
> 
> The inspections for the burnt science stuffs are depressing in a funny way.


End file.
